By a night full of snow
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Le soir de Noël, Iwaizumi toque à la fenêtre d'Oikawa. La nuit est belle, la neige fraîche, alors pourquoi pas aller patiner sur le lac gelé ? OS de Noël Iwaoi ! Fluff af


**By a night full of snow**

 **Fandom** : Haikyuu !

 **Paring** : Iwaizumi/Oikawa

 **Genre** : Univers Alternatif

Débuté le 23/12/2018.

Terminé le 23/12/2018.

 **Résumé** :

Le soir de Noël, Iwaizumi toque à la fenêtre d'Oikawa. La nuit est belle, la neige fraîche, alors pourquoi pas aller patiner sur le lac gelé ?

* * *

 **One Shot**

* * *

Oikawa était remonté dans sa chambre au moment où sa sœur avait commencé à évoquer son bulletin à table. Ils avaient tous les quatre mangé le dessert quelques minutes auparavant et discutaient joyeusement autour du plat vide rempli de miettes, lorsqu'elle lui avait lancé un petit regard en coin avec un sourire diabolique.

Son expression lui avait donné froid dans le dos, renforcée par l'étrange lumière des guirlandes du sapin qui se reflétait sur sa peau.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas du lui saccager son verni à ongle la veille, mais pour sa défense il avait essayé de s'en appliquer tout seul et la main droite n'avait pas été une réussite. Désormais il était trop tard pour reculer : le sujet était sur le tapis.

– Comment ça ? s'étonna sa mère en se retournant vers lui. Tooru tu m'avais dit que –

– Ah ! Il commence à se faire tard, non ? J'ai bien mangé et j'ai les paupières qui tombent toutes seules, je vais aller me coucher !

Il se leva en s'étirant – tout en sachant qu'il en faisait sans doute un peu trop, et il n'évita d'ailleurs pas le regard amusé de son père – puis murmura en passant à coté de sa sœur :

– Espèce de traîtresse tu me revaudras ça.

Elle lui renvoya un baiser puis il disparut dans le couloir, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

 **XXX**

Les yeux ouverts, fixés sur son plafond, Tooru observait les reflets de lumière qui passaient à travers le fin rideau de fenêtre jusqu'aux murs de la pièce. Le silence s'était fait une trentaine de minutes plus tôt dans sa maison, et il avait entendu ses parents aller se coucher dans la chambre du bas tandis que sa sœur de glissait dans la sienne de l'autre coté du couloir. Elle n'avait pas essayé de faire une petite halte dans la sienne, sachant très bien qu'elle déclencherait ainsi la guerre : ils pouvaient attendre le lendemain matin lors de l'ouverture des cadeaux pour cela.

Ses yeux le picotaient un peu, pourtant il ne se sentait pas tant fatigué que cela : il n'avait pratiquement rien fait de la journée à part aider sa mère en cuisine, sans même compter le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu sortir du à la neige qui était tombée depuis le levé du soleil.

Désormais, le ciel était sombre et sans nuages, plein d'étoiles bien plus brillantes qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il soupira, remonta la couverture jusqu'en dessous de son menton, puis lança un coup d'œil en direction du réveil qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet.

 _Trois heures douze._

L'odeur de lessive de ses draps lui monta au nez et il eut soudain envie d'envoyer un message à Hajime. Il savait que son père travaillait le soir de Noël et que sa tante s'invitait tous les ans pour venir pincer les joues du brun et de son petit frère, si bien qu'il se demandait comment cela s'était passé cette fois-ci.

Il regarda son téléphone quelques secondes avant de sortir son bras de sous sa couette pour le tendre en direction de sa table de nuit.

Mais soudain ce dernier vibra sous ses doigts et Tooru sursauta.

 **Iwa-chan [03H13] :** Tu dors ?

Parfois, leur synchronisation lui faisait presque peur.

 **Oikawa [03H14]** : Non, tu fais quoi ?

Il attendit quelques secondes, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, puis finit par le mettre en veille en constatant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse. Peut-être s'était-il endormi après avoir envoyé le message ? C'était étrange, mais connaissant son meilleur ami ce n'était pas impossible.

Le châtain se replaça sur le dos, frissonna entre ses draps, puis essaya de fermer les yeux. Demain serait une bonne journée. Il pourrait passer la journée en pyjama, manger des chocolats avec sa sœur, se chamailler avec elle en boudant face à ce qu'elle avait eu et pas lui – et surtout imprimer son propre relevé de notes du premier semestre pour le glisser dans le journal matinal de son père –.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à penser à autre chose, à s'envoler loin de son propre corps, un petit coup frappé à sa fenêtre le fit se redresser dans un couinement effrayé.

Il papillonna des yeux, fixa son rideau immobile dans l'obscurité, puis rabattit sa couette sur le coté avant de poser ses pieds nus sur le parquet froid de sa chambre. Son pantalon trop grand traînait légèrement par terre et en jetant un coup d'œil dehors, il dut retenir un petit cri étonné avant de sautiller sur place et d'aller se jeter sur son téléphone portable.

 **Oikawa [03H28] :** JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FOUS LA ?

Il retourna devant la fenêtre et observa son meilleur ami tapoter sur le sien. Quand il releva la tête, un petit sourire était sur ses lèvres.

 **Iwa-chan [03H28] :** Tu viens faire du patin avec moi ?

 **Oikawa [03H29] :** Iwa-chan il est trois heures du mat'

 **Iwa-chan [03H29]** : Et alors ? La neige est tout fraîche et le lac est bien gelé comme il faut

 **Oikawa [03H30]** : Si mes parents m'attrapent je suis mort

 **Iwa-chan [03H30]** : Moi aussi

Le châtain fit la moue puis releva la tête.

 **Oikawa [03H28] :** Bon, je m'habille attends moi

Presque aussitôt, il jeta son téléphone sur son lit et se dirigea vers son armoire. Sous pull, sweat-shirt, legging, manteau il s'emmitoufla comme il put puis attrapa son bonnet et les patins qui se trouvaient sous son lit.

Il ne devrait sans doute pas faire ça, mais avait-il put dire non à son Hajime une seule fois ?

 **XXX**

Oikawa passa devant la porte de sa sœur sur la pointe des pieds. Si c'était ses parents qui l'attrapaient, alors il se ferait légèrement gronder puis cela était terminé. Par contre, si c'était sa sœur qui réussissait à le coincer avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la porte d'entrée, il finirait sous la coupe de son chantage jusqu'à la fin de l'année prochaine.

Bien heureusement, il parvint dans l'entrée sans encombre, et les ronflements sourds qu'il entendait depuis la chambre de ses parents le rassurèrent : ils étaient tous les deux endormis et ne se réveilleraient pas de si tôt.

Silencieusement, il enfila ses après-skis roses pâles, puis fit glisser la clé suspendue au clou dans la serrure.

Lorsqu'il sortit à l'extérieur, il referma la porte le plus silencieusement possible, la reverrouilla, puis rangea la clé dans l'une des poches intérieurs de son manteau. Il n'y avait pas de vent, et même s'il faisait froid cela ne le dérangea pas plus que cela. Il se créa un chemin à travers la neige qui recouvrait le chemin menant jusqu'au portail, cette dernière crissant sous chacun de ses pas, puis rejoignit Iwaizumi qui attendait sous le sapin devant sa maison.

Ce dernier avait le nez rouge, les mains dans les poches, et son sac à dos noir semblait étrangement mouillé, plein de neige blanche. Il en avait d'ailleurs jusqu'à la moitié du mollet.

– Iwa-chan, ça va ?

Il releva la tête et lui offrit un petit sourire mutin.

– Ce bonnet serait-il pour cacher le fait que tes cheveux ressemblent à un nid d'oiseau ?

Oikawa lui tira la langue en réponse.

– Mes cheveux sont toujours parfaits. En toutes circonstances. Et en parlant de bonnet, tu aurais du en mettre un aussi : tes oreilles sont aussi rouges que ton écharpe.

Le brun ricana puis haussa les épaules.

– Pourquoi tu es dehors à cette heure là ? Tout va bien ?

– Oh oui, tout va bien. J'avais juste envie de te voir. Et on a ouvert les cadeaux tout à l'heure : j'ai reçu de nouveaux patins.

Oikawa lui mit un petit coup entre les cotes, mais se fit légèrement mal aux doigts face à la couche de vêtements qu'il venait de rencontrer.

– Donc tu t'es dit « pourquoi ne pas aller réveiller mon meilleur ami qui habite à deux maisons de là pour l'emmener faire une petite promenade dans la neige jusqu'au lac » ?

– A peu près, oui. Tu dormais vraiment ?

– Non abruti, ça sonnait juste mieux.

 **XXX**

Ils tentèrent de marcher sur le trottoir pendant quelques mètres, puis après un échange de regards entendus se décalèrent au milieu de la route.

Oikawa eut pendant plusieurs minutes l'impression d'être seul au monde. Ils avançaient cote à cote, emmitouflés dans leurs vêtements, le châtain tenant ses patins par les lacets. Les rues étaient désertes, les réverbères aussi éteints que les lumières des maisons. Le silence n'était interrompu que par quelques hululements de temps à autres, et par le bruit qu'émettait la neige sous leur pieds – de légers crissements, si agréable que Tooru eut presque envie de fermer les yeux.

La présence du brun à ses cotés étaient si agréable qu'il eut un instant durant envie de lui prendre la main et d'écarter les bras.

Il n'en fit rien.

– Tu penses qu'il y a beaucoup de neige sur le lac ?

– Non, j'ai été voir avant de venir et des gosses du quartier l'ont dégagé plus tôt dans la soirée.

 _Cool_.

Il lui sourit.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'Oikawa descendait le petit chemin entre les arbres en faisant attention à ne pas tomber la tête la première dans la neige, quelque chose de froid lui arriva directement dans le col de son manteau et il gémit de surprise.

En se retournant, il put apercevoir Hajime et son sourire fier qui tenait une nouvelle boule de neige.

– Iwaizumi Hajime je te préviens –

Mais sans le laisser finir, il la lui lança un plein dans la figure.

– Iwa-chan je te jure que je vais – !

Il évita la prochaine de justesse et retira son bonnet qui était à présent plein de neige.

– Très bien, puisque tu veux la jouer comme ça !

Tooru se baissa et forma rapidement une boule avec la neige qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

Leur petite joute dura encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux mouillés et plein de neige et que le châtain bascule en arrière dans un grand « Aaah ! ». Il roula sur plusieurs mètres, descendant le chemin jusqu'en bas, puis s'arrêta sur le dos, les bras en étoile.

– Ça va ? demanda Hajime en se penchant sur lui.

Son visage fut soudain entouré d'étoile et les yeux d'Oikawa se mirent à briller.

– C'était une belle chute en tout cas.

– Hajime ?

– Oui ?

L'interpellation l'avait quelque peu surpris, et le châtain put voir ses sourcils se froncer.

– Allonge toi à coté de moi.

– J'ai pas envie d'avoir le cul mouillé.

– S'il te plaît ?

– En plus il fait froid et j'ai oublié de mettre un deuxième t-shirt...

Mais sans le laisser terminer, Tooru lui tira le bras et le fit chuter à ses cotés. Pour autant, il ne rencontra pas vraiment beaucoup d'opposition.

– Il fait froid.

– Sûrement. Mais c'est toi qui voulait qu'on sorte.

– Je voulais qu'on ailler patiner, pas qu'on se retrouve à regarder les étoiles complément trempés.

Oikawa rit doucement, et attrapa discrètement un peu de neige dans son gant. _Le retour du bâton, Iwa-chan._

Et il se retourna pour lui insérer sa prise dans le col.

 **XXX**

– T'es un enfant.

– Peut-être, mais c'est toi qui a commencé.

– J'ai froid.

– Moi aussi.

Oikawa soupira, les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé. À ses cotés, le souffle court d'Hajime lui donnait envie de sourire.

– Tu veux toujours aller patiner ?

– C'est pour ça que je t'ai sorti de chez toi à la base.

Le brun se releva en grimaçant, puis lui tendit la main.

– J'ai encore de la neige dans le col, enfoiré.

– Pauvre Iwa-chan, tu as vraiment un ami indigne.

Seuls leurs éclats de rire résonnèrent dans la nuit.

 **XXX**

Les jambes légèrement tremblantes, Oikawa enfila ses patins en regrettant de ne pas avoir pris avec lui une deuxième paire de chaussettes. Ils avaient passé quelques minutes à s'extasier devant le cadeau d'Hajime alors que ce dernier les sortait de son sac, et désormais il l'attendait debout, sur la glace.

Les bras tendus vers lui, il attendit que Tooru se relève et trouve son équilibre avant de s'avancer vers lui pour lui prendre les mains. Même à travers leurs gants, le châtain put aisément sentir la chaleur de sa peau.

– Comment tu peux être aussi maladroit après toutes ces années ?

L'hiver transformait le lac en grande patinoire chaque année depuis longtemps : ils avaient appris à patiner durant leur enfance, et malgré le plaisir que cela lui apportait, Oikawa n'avait jamais été très doué.

– Tais toi, Iwa-chan.

Les joues gonflées, il se laissa guider jusqu'à ce qu'ils possèdent tous deux assez de place pour prendre un peu de vitesse.

– Hajime ?

– Hum ?

– Pourquoi tu as voulu sortir à cette heure là ? D'habitude c'est moi qui propose ce genre de chose.

– Alors quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de désobéir aux règles de temps en temps ?

– Tu sais bien que si, simplement ça m'étonne.

Le brun lui lâcha soudainement les mains et Oikawa fit encore quelques mètres avant de réussir à se stabiliser parfaitement. Il glissa, puis se retourna.

– Je voulais juste... passer un peu de temps avec toi. C'est mal ?

Un petit air attendri passa sur son visage et Tooru se rapprocha. Les traits d'Hajime étaient tirés, fatigués, mais au vue de l'heure il imaginait que les siens ne devaient pas être mieux.

– Bien sûr que non. Je suis toujours heureux de te voir, et si je pouvais je te grefferais à moi comme ça on n'aurait pas besoin de se séparer la nuit.

Le brun lâcha un petit rire.

– Ça deviendrait rapidement gênant pour aller aux toilettes.

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel.

– Toujours les mots qu'il faut pour casser l'ambiance, hein ?

– Je crois que le ciel étoilé déteint sur toi, monsieur le romantique.

Il lui donna un petit coup d'épaule, mais cela fut suffisant pour lui faire perdre son équilibre : le châtain le rattrapa au manteau de son meilleur ami et l'entraîna avec lui dans sa chute. Cette dernière fut étrange, longue, et ridicule, et au final ils se retrouvèrent au sol, pliés en deux sous les rires qui secouaient leurs poitrines.

La glace était froide sous leurs fesses, pourtant qu'aucun d'eux n'eut envie de se relever tout de suite.

Leurs souffles se mélangeaient à la légère brume qui recouvrait le sol et le lac, et Oikawa fut le premier à briser le silence.

– Si nos parents découvrent qu'on a fait le mur, on est morts.

– Y'a des chances.

– Et pourtant on l'a quand même fait.

– Exact.

Le châtain tourna la tête, et ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les yeux d'Hajime étaient sombres et brillants.

– Hajime ?

– Oui ?

– Tu resteras avec moi, hein ?

– Bien sûr.

– Tu ne me mentiras jamais ?

– Pas si je peux l'éviter.

– Alors dis moi pourquoi tu as voulu que je sorte.

Le brun soupira puis redressa la tête, pointant son regard vers le ciel.

– J'ai eu du courage pendant un instant.

– Et maintenant ?

– Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit toujours là.

– Essaye de le faire revenir.

– Est-ce que ça servirait vraiment à grand chose ? Les choses sont biens comme elles sont.

Oikawa bougea légèrement son bras jusqu'à ce que sa main rencontre celle de son ami.

– Essaye quand même. Rien ne dit que les choses ne peuvent pas être meilleures.

– Tu le sais de toute façon, alors pourquoi tu veux me le faire dire ?

– J'ai envie de l'entendre.

– T'es un enfant.

– Peut-être, mais c'est toi qui a commencé.

Hajime plissa les yeux, puis prit sa main dans la sienne. Leurs gants étaient froids et mouillés.

– Ensuite on rentrera ?

– Oui.

– Et on se reverra demain ?

– Oui.

– D'accord.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants.

– Je t'aime.

– Moi aussi, Iwa-chan.

Le silence les enveloppa, et ils restèrent immobiles.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux gelés de la tête aux pieds, ils se relevèrent et glissèrent jusqu'aux bord lac. Toujours sans mots dire, ils renfilèrent leurs boots puis prirent le chemin qui gagnait les maisons en haut de la côte.

Main dans la main, ils se séparèrent en arrivant dans leur rue, et ce fut Oikawa qui se pencha pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

– Joyeux Noël, Hajime.

– Joyeux Noël.

– A demain.

– A demain.

* * *

Des bisous.

Joyeux Noël.

Et merci pour tout.


End file.
